Waging a War against Oneself
by g.yonova
Summary: Dark post-war fic. Draco and Hermione were in love during Hogwarts but the fic itself takes place years after the end of the war. After Draco was imprisoned for a couple of months in Azkaban, Hermione never tries to reach him. Full with hatred and with a broken heart, Malfoy isolates himself from the world. 4 years later Blaise knocks on his door with unexpected news. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is my first Harry Potter fanfiction ever and I really, really hope you will all like it. I plan it to be approximately 20 chapters. It is a dark post-war fic which will include themes such as mental illnesses. Rated M for violence and sex scenes further in the story. I would appreciate it if you leave any reviews and would love to hear what you think about the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that belongs to the Harry Potter universe except the plot of the fic itself.

* * *

Draco waited impatiently beside the window. He wasn't used to expecting guests. In the last four years, he had only talked to Blaise which didn't happen often, either. It was the first time to see him in person and that made Malfoy uneasy.

Blaise, on the other hand, was nervous, too. He knew how unstable Draco had been but he couldn't keep the news to himself. He just hoped Draco was sane enough to think straight. No one knew what had happened with Draco in Azkaban four years ago, he never allowed a healer to check him up and Blaise was worried the dementors had driven him to madness.

He took a deep breath and as he raised his hand to knock, Draco flung the door open. He looked horrible. His platinum hair was in absolute chaos, his once strong features were now painfully sharp, hunger could be seen in his sunken cheeks, madness blinking rapidly in his now hollow eyes. There wasn't any trace of Malfoy's arrogance, he didn't look or behave like the noble he used to be, no one could say that this was the only heir of the pureblood family.

Blaise tried to hide the mixed emotions that the former Slytherin evoked in him but Draco didn't even notice, he just turned his back and went back in, not caring if Blaise would follow or not.  
The house looked similar to its owner - in absolute chaos. Broken bottles of cheap wine were scattered all over the place, some blankets were thrown on the floor, the letters Blaise had sent in the past week were in the fireplace, most of them into pieces. The only thing Draco obviously was taking care of was his owl - the enormous golden cage was shining clean, even on the small details decorating it couldn't be seen a peck of dirt.

Blaise didn't know what to do next. He carefully studied the man before him who lit a cigar and sucked in hard. He exhaled the smoke towards his guest which made Blaise cough.

"What do you want?"

Blaise opened his mouth but instead of talking, he coughed once more because of the new blow of smoke in his direction.

"I came to tell you something."

"Really?" Annoyance spread across his face. "And what is so important that you cannot owl me about?"

Blaise could finally see the old Malfoy coming on the surface but he wouldn't let Draco play on his nerves.

"Because you, as the douchebag you always were, never answered me except when I sent you maybe a thousand letters."

"You cannot disagree, it was too annoying even for me to ignore."

"Believe me, even if I had owled you about this, you would have turned the world around to find me."  
Draco scowled. He didn't like what he heard, he suspected that Blaise just wanted to mess around in hopes of seeing any trace of life and intrigue in his friend's eyes, a petty attempt that would be, but this obviously wasn't the case.

"What do you mean?"

Blaise smirked, "I finally caught your attention, didn't I?" He leaned to the wall and finally felt more comfortable.

"Spit it out already. What happened? Is it...," Draco couldn't continue. Blaise raised an eyebrow, "Is it who, Draco?" Draco threw the cigar in anger. His eyes, finally showing a clear-headed mind, were filled with rage. "Do not play games with me, Blaise. It will not end well."

"Say the name, it's not that hard. After all, I can't read minds." Although he appeared calm, Zabini was all tense and watched Draco carefully. He moved his hand closer to the wand in his pocket, just in case. Draco clenched his teeth, "Is it Granger, Blaise?" For a moment he thought that Malfoy would fall apart. He could only picture how hurt Draco was since only the sound of her name could make his whole body shake with emotion.

"It's not her fault and it never was."

"What do you mean?"

"She turned herself over. Hermione's in Azkaban, Malfoy." Whatever color was left on Draco's face was suddenly drained out leaving him as pale as a ghost.

"Why? Did she fuck the Potter asshole before the eyes of the She-Weasel?" His voice trembled against his will.

"She is in Azkaban instead of you, Draco. She took your place so you could be freed. Never wondered why they let you go without a word? Luna told us everything." Draco fell apart. After the time spend in Azkaban and all the fear, uncertainty, anger and rage he drudged for the last four years, he couldn't bear the truth.

 _She had betrayed him. She just didn't care. She never showed up to see him in Azkaban, she never tried to reach him after the war. She had loved him, they loved each other years ago and she betrayed him._

Draco chanted these words in his mind as a death wish but his head spun around as all the memories he was trying to block out for years, came back as a hurricane, making him growl from the intensity of the emotions.

He clutched to the window sill, his knuckles were white, his face pale. Oh how he wished he was insane, that he lived in a world on his own where his madness ruled it all. But no. All the efforts he made to withdraw from his life and especially from his memories were spent in vain. He looked through the window and wished to disappear as if he never existed.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, guys! I'm really happy that you liked the first chapter and you were all so kind in your reviews. If you do not like something or do not agree, you can always leave a review or PM me! I am open to suggestions! Now, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot itself, the rest belongs to the All Mighty J.K. Rowling

* * *

 _"Dra-...co?" Hermione's voice was silent and trembling. "Draco, for Merlin's sake, please don't leave."_

 _Draco just stood there. He couldn't draw a single sound out of his throat, his eyes were burning with the sight of her. Pain, shame, love, anger, want, fear were battling in him. All of his pride disappeared in the hole his heart made from aching for Granger. His body was cold as deadman's, only his bleeding heart was pounding, beating in its cage and fighting to go out and heal its wounds - in Hermione's hands. Draco almost felt physical pain from not having her in his arms._

 _"Draco?"_

 _Her eyes were big with fear, her hands started shaking, her voice shrieking with panic._

 _"What are you doing? Please, love,"_

 _and right here Draco broke. His ears were pounding with the word, his mind repeating it like he couldn't comprehend it. Love. Love. His sight was blurred from tears._

 _"Don't do thi..."_

 _Draco felt Hermione's body in his arms. She fell in his embrace and then he knew. Her eyes were full with betrayal._

 _"Why, Draco?"_

 _Fear for her exploded in him like a forest fire, all of his goodness was in flames, burning with the speed the life was leaving Granger. He felt her cold hand on his cheek which made the flames withdraw._

 _"Remember, I never regretted saving you, love."_

 _With all of her might she kissed him on his lips. A moment later her body fell, he sensed her last breath on his lips. Draco took a step back and saw the wand in his hand, slightly glowing in green. He screamed._

* * *

Draco woke up. His first instinct was to grab his wand. He was gripping it so hard that the wood started crackling. His heart was beating fiercely, his mind ready to defend his weak body. With the back of his eyes he saw a glass near his bed. Potion. Hermione. Pain. Memory. No, not memory, dream.

Draco let the wand slip from his hand. The fucking Pesadilla potion. He sensed a splitting headache tormenting his head. "I do have to work out the side effects of this stupid thing," he murmured. Then something struck him. Granger's blouse laying on the floor and a big, red, bloody stain across it. Draco had to make his mind remember that this was, indeed, a stain from the potion. Although he spent years developing this thing, it only worked if he spilled it on a piece of clothing that once belonged to the person he wished to dream about and then breathe it in. He laughed mirthlessly, it wasn't for happy dreams, he thought. It had to show him the worst possible scenario, a nightmare potion. But that was the only way. He couldn't live a day without seeing Hermione's face but a happy dream would tear him apart.

A silent "Damn it." followed by a loud noise from falling glass bottles echoed through the room. Blaise. Although Draco had made him leave the day before, Blaise found a way to go back into Draco's house to keep an eye on him. Draco spit angrily on the floor, the headache making him even more nervous. He put the blouse away and made his way to Blaise.

"If you really want to play a babysitter, go ahead and make me a coffee."

Blaise just sighed, put down the trashcan back on the floor and poured him a cup from the already brewed drink.

"Still working on this draught, aren't you? As far as I can see, you couldn't remove the side effects from the last time I checked."

Draco growled but that made his head hurt even more.

"It just isn't working, if I change even a segment of the ingredients or the making process, it does not work. And as pathetic as it is, I can't do without it."

Blaise, seated in the couch, watched carefully as Draco positioned himself near the window.

"You have to go back to London, Draco. Is not up to you anymore, now her life depends on this."

"Can you imagine what she is right now? I spent five months in that cage with the dementors and can you imagine four years? Even if we manage to release her, it will be generous of us to just put an end to this miserable life of her."

"Surely they don't use dementors for some time now, maybe 3 or 4 years. Plus she is there because she loves you, Draco."

Malfoy gulped, trying to swallow the knot in his throat.

"That does not change anything."

"No, it does. Because now you know she's not a heartless bitch that just decided you weren't worth her attention."

"Stop it now," he sensed that his eyes burned with tears.

"I won't, Malfoy, because you're not going to waste another couple of years turning your body into a trashcan for every muggle poison you can find. She fucking loves you, damn it!"

Draco stood silent, his back turned to Blaise. His body trembled so slightly that Zabini wasn't sure if it really did. Draco turned his head to him with a face, soaked with silent tears.

"But what if she doesn't anymore, Blaise? What if she regrets her decision, and now, realizing her mistake, hates me from the bottom of her heart? I cannot give my excuse for a heart this kind of hope and then let it kill me."

"Are you trying to fucking tell me that you prefer her to rot in Azkaban just because you are acting like a small whiny girl? Don't you dare tell me this, Draco. Because if I was ever sure for something, it was your love for that godforsaken girl. Go back in that room, put your shit together, man up a little and prepare to go to London."

"Go to hell, Blai..."

"I'm not asking you, Malfoy. I'll be waiting for you in 20 minutes," Blaise, colder and angrier than ever, stood up and went somewhere out of the house. Draco was shocked, he couldn't even understand what exactly happened. He wiped out his tears and went to the mirror.

"When did you turn in such a wimp, Malfoy?" He laughed from despair. "Go and do what you had to do from some while ago."  
Hе trudged to his room and opened his old dusty suitcase.


	3. Chapter 3

Guys, you have no idea how thankful I am for you reviews and I am actually in shock how many followers this story has. I hope I'll not disappoint you!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except the plot itself

* * *

Draco had put so many protecting spells around his cottage that the two men had no choice but to walk by foot more than 15 kilometers to the nearest town where they had to catch a train. They had to spend more than 5 hours in the damn thing before they were allowed to apparate. For some reason the Spanish laws forbade the usage of magic in small villages.

Draco was all silent and bent in his frame. Blaise had his own worries, too. Luna was expected to go soon into labor. He hadn't heard any of it but was worried something might've happened by that moment. Draco didn't have any idea what part did Luna play in Blaise's life because he never talked about his life with Draco. The blond just never thought about the personal life of his now only friend. Draco was startled by maybe the 7th owl for the day that knocked gently with its beak on the window. Blaise got the letter, gave a disappointed sigh, wrote something back and freed the bird.

"What is happening?"

Zabini looked confused.

"Is something wrong, Draco?"

"Did I really bring you so many problems that you have to constantly send owls to Merlin knows who?"

Irritation could be easily detected in Draco's voice.

"Fuck off, Draco,"

Blaise was too worried and tense to put up with his childish behavior.

"I dare to have other problems and life besides you."

Although it was hard to see, Draco felt a bit guilty. In this moment he almost apologized but instead remained silent. It was stupid to believe that the only purpose in his friend's life was his well-being.

"All right," Draco tried to be polite and almost nice, "what is troubling you?"

Blaise was surprised by Malfoy's sudden act of kindness and friendship.

"My wife should soon go into labor. I haven't heard anything of her for two days and I can't stay in one place."

Blaise? Wife? Child?  
This was the last thing Draco expected to hear.

"I'm sure she'll do fine, mate. If she can put up with you on daily basis, she's strong enough to do anything and everything," a faint smile appeared on his haggard face and he patted him on the shoulder.

It was Blaise's turn to be surprised. Draco almost never used slang, his upbringing forbade it. Nothing could ever show him better that this damn Malfoy really cared about him. No, not Malfoy, Blaise thought, Draco.

The train began slowing down and the two men grabbed their luggage, impatient to get out of the bloody train.  
As they found a quiet place without people, Blaise stopped and looked at Draco.

"We have two options now. We either go to my place or to the Malfoy manor."

Draco gulped at the sound of the name of his old home.

"But keep in mind that you'll have to go alone there. I have to go home and I can't be delayed."

"Your place sounds nice."

Blaise smiled and apparated. Seconds later he and Draco were standing in Zabini's living room. Slow steps echoed through the room and a blond haired woman with a large belly came into view. Blaise ran to her and held her in his arms, relief showing on his face. She gave him a reassuring smile.

"Blaise, darling, don't be rude to our guest. Let me greet him."

Horror, shock, and hatred were were battling in Draco as now Luna Zabini took his hand.

"Welcome home, honey. And I'm still Lovegood though I use Zabini sometimes, too." her smile grew bigger.

Draco though about apparating to the Malfoy manor in this exact second but it wouldn't be better there.

"Before you go to see 'Mione, I'll have to take care of you. You look like you're coming directly from a dunghill."

She started rambling about something but Draco was deaf for everything. _'Luna told us everything'_. These words were pounding in his head now. _She knew the whole time._ _Herm...she is there because of her._

In a daze-like motion he grabbed his wand and pointed it at Luna. His mouth began saying a spell. _She had to suffer._ His wand began glowing slightly in red.  
"Stupefy!" Blaise shouted, horror blinking in his eyes. He began bombarding Draco with hex after hex, anger taking control over his body. Draco was in pain. Luna said something with a very calm tone and Blaise stopped but he was ready to tear apart the man before him and just waited for a reason to do so.

"If you ever dare to touch my wife I'll..."

Luna just touched his shoulder and hugged him. He calmed a bit.

"I'll stop but don't you dare help him. Let him feel the pain he deserves."

Luna blew Draco a kiss and went somewhere with Blaise while the world slowly started fading for Malfoy.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, guys! Thank you so much for all the support and I want you to know that every review makes me so happy! I noticed that it isn't very clear how much time Hermione and Draco were in Azkaban. He spent there a little more than 5 months while Hermione is there for 4 years. It will become a lot clearer later in the story why neither Harry nor Ron made an attempt to rescue her or how she ended in the prison in the first place. This chapter is a bit shorter but I'll try to post the next one before Monday in a kind of a compensation.

Disclaimer: I own nothing that belongs to the Harry Potter universe.

* * *

The next couple of days Draco was in a haze. Around noon he had woken up in a secluded room with just one window. He felt like an intruder but was still grateful that he had a room on his own, a small cube to contain his chaos. He still felt the burning anger even when he recalled just the name of the blonde haired woman but he understood that Blaise had every right to put him in his place.

And so on the next day after his return, Draco came out of the room. Not a word escaped his mouth, not a single sigh or sound. The couple could barely hear his breathing as he ate and drank with them. Luna didn't mind his behaviour and just propped him on a stool and took care of him - she cut his hair, the stubble was gone. She put him in the shower, like a child but Draco did nothing so she started bathing him as she had no other choice. Draco felt that if even a twitch escaped his control he might coldly murder the love of his friend's life

And so Blaise and Luna turned to take care of the numb body of Malfoy. Though paralyzed with fear for his wife, Zabini knew that Draco would never lay a finger on her again or at least he hoped the man wasn't mad enough to do it. Although Malfoy slowly started to look like a proper wizard, Blaise was worried he wouldn't be able to last through the whole inquiry, especially when discussing the probable situations. But a man can only hope. Weeks passed and Malfoy began slowly feeling more at ease in the home of his friend.

Blaise did everything to put off the questioning but there wasn't much to be done about it. Such scandal could hardly be kept out of the media especially when concerning the war-heroes and the Golden Trio. Too much time her picture kept circulating in the press with theories each more absurd than the other. The all famous Potter kept low profile which provoked much of a gossip while Ron was always in the tabloids with fist-fighting and other boyish behaviour. Blaise was from the few to know that Harry was going through therapy for various drug abuse, depression and thorough psychological breakdown. But he was still working in the Ministry as he had no other choice but continue the life he hated so much. Blaise was worried how the Gryffindors coped with the news for Hermione and was aghast that Draco might not come out of this with only a bruise or two. But the date was set, the whole ministry buzzed with anticipation to see the wizard that was so long out of reach.

Draco, on the other hand, while he would never admit it, was terrified to go back. To see all wizards that hated his blood, his name, his face. Years ago it didn't matter because he had despised them. He had everything a man could wish for - wealth, honor, nobility, cleverness. He had been aware of his handsome features, he was really good at magic which also made him very powerful. And he had met the love of his life. Even the war couldn't spoil this or so he had thought then. Now, when he had lost almost all of this, he felt too weak and the worst part was that he felt he deserved the wrath of her closest friends more than anything. Draco just hoped that they had enough mercy in their hearts to kill him faster.

As the day came, Luna refused to leave Draco only with Blaise on his side and went with them. She had gained much power in the Ministry and was maybe more praised and even feared than Potter. As they passed the long halls nobody even dared to speak to them as they saw her pale hand on Draco's arm. For now at least he was safe and he wasn't sure if he's grateful for that. As they passed the long corridors, Draco could hear the voices of nervous wizards. For a first time in four years he prayed just how a girl he loved had taught him many years ago. And he didn't know what he was praying for in the beginning and was thoroughly surprised to find he was praying to come out of this alive. At least until he could see her face once more.

The moment Luna opened the doors to the meeting room all went silent. Gasps could be heard when seeing the blonde witch on Draco's arm. Nobody knew for sure how Luna became so powerful in the Ministry. She never pursued carrier as a Minister but she had worked restlessly day and night the years after the war to try to put the wizarding world back in its tracks and won the admiration of most of the wizarding society. Draco put his chin up and led Luna to her stool on the big table before them. As he turned to go to the place of the questioned one, Luna told him to remain by her side.

And that's what Harry saw when entering the hall. He felt sick when he saw Draco - and not because of hatred. For Harry Malfoy was one of the few wizards who hadn't changed so drastically after the war. This lay in the fact that Draco was isolated for the time being, but seeing him so devastated, un-noble looking made Potter wishing to throw up. Ginny who immediately sensed that something's wrong with her husband put her hand on his arm, half-supporting him as they went up to their places on the long table. Draco was surprised on his own how bad Harry looked and guessed that Ginny was more like a nurse to him than a wife which wasn't very far from the truth.  
Harry took a deep breath and hoped Ron would not show up.

* * *

Okay, I feel really bad about how short and uneventful this chapter is, so here is a sneak-peak from the next one:

 _' "_ _Said in details, Ms. Granger asked me during a very well known battle to keep silent that she is about to go and rescue her beloved one. It is not a secret that she and Mr. Malfoy were in a very serious relationship and that even engagement was discussed. He, on the other hand, was at that time imprisoned in Azkaban for suspicion of being a Death Eater. I myself was in contact with Ms. Granger as she followed her mission to release him. But here comes a part that is better to be told by Mr. Potter as his own orders made this situation possible."_

 _Luna was very calm during her speech and even smiled when the baby kicked in her belly. But Harry became very pale by her words which made Ginny to stand up and put his hand around him to support him._

 _"What do you mean by this?" '_


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, guys! As I promised, I am uploading this chapter earlier but it turns out that I will probably be a bit late with chapter 6 as on the following Monday it is Easter in my country. Also, please, leave reviews and tell me what you think about the story, what you think will happen next and what would you love to read in the following chapters. You are really amazing!

Disclaimer: I only own the plot of the story. Characters and everything else belongs to Rowling

* * *

Harry sat for a couple of seconds to regain control over his body and mind and stood up.

"Can we begin, please?" his still powerful voice echoed through the room and soon everyone went silent. Although only 30 wizards took part in the meeting, it felt as though hundreds of them were whispering at once.

"Thank you. Before we start I want to revise the documents presented and tell something. It is very important," Harry looked at each wizard in the room, " that this meeting and everything discussed to remain a secret. None of you is allowed to speak outside of this room about the topics we are about to bring up unless you are alone and make absolutely sure that nobody can hear you no matter in person or via some magical or muggle way. That requires the strongest and strictest of vows so let's make this faster."

Draco had to admit that Harry was really good at having speeches and overpowering the others with words especially when in such bad condition.

"Now when everything's clear let us begin. I would like Luna Lovegood-Zabini to stand up and repeat the information as told before during the last meeting."

Luna stood up.

"As I said, none of you should blame Draco Lucius Malfoy who even came here in person that the presumed dead Hermione Jean Granger is actually locked up in Azkaban in his place on her OWN wish."

Wizards started talking and glaring at Malfoy.

"If any of you dare to speak when not asked, I would ask you to leave and obliviate you to forget about the whole situation. This is a very delicate matter and I believe that it is not easy for anyone in here but respect HAS to be shown. I would not repeat that again and I hope that none of you would dare to test my words."

Harry's glare was enough to shut up each and every.

"Continue."

"Said in details, Ms. Granger asked me during a very well known battle to keep silent that she is about to go and rescue her beloved one. It is not a secret that she and Mr. Malfoy were in a very serious relationship and that even engagement was discussed. He, on the other hand, was at that time imprisoned in Azkaban for suspicion of being a Death Eater. I myself was in contact with Ms. Granger as she followed her mission to release him. But here comes a part that is better to be told by Mr. Potter as his own orders made this situation possible."

Luna was very calm during her speech and even smiled when the baby kicked in her belly. But Harry became very pale by her words which made Ginny to stand up and put his hand around him to support him.

"What do you mean by this?"

Neville who was silent the whole time spoke.  
Luna smiled her way "I mean that Mr. Potter has to explain to you a certain order that I have become acquainted with not very long ago. An order involving the usage of Dementors on people sentenced for 'Crimes against humanity and wizardy' which as you may know involves people thought to be Death Eaters or having committed crimes against muggles and muggleborns during the war."

Luna didn't even twitch as the whole room bursted in confusion and shock. Draco felt weak in his knees and grabbed the stool till his knuckles were white in color.

"Our beloved Mr. Malfoy here could have suffered from this order himself because of the lack of a prosecuting process or even proof that he may be guilty. Now, Dementors are removed from the prison but only for the regular vigilantes. There is a whole dungeon with the size of Azkaban locked up with no way in or out where Dementors rule and keep the prisoners there. The only way out is to die but even the bodies of the dead are piled so that the exact count of the prisoners is never becoming less."

Luna didn't bother to stop.

"Nobody ever meant to release Mr. Malfoy. On the contrary, it was a matter of time for him to be thrown there, he was already counted and signed in the list and just the protest of his parents for trial were putting it off. So, the only way he could now be here was somebody to take his place there. I even brought some of the last letters Ms. Granger owled me.  
' _I saw him, Luna. Lying in the dirt of his cell, pale and too skinny. I heard his screams when they tortured him. I would never be able to live normally, if I leave him. The love I feel for this man is too strong to even be called love. And I would do everything to make sure they release him, even if that means I have to be locked there myself.' "_

Luna placed the letter on the table and Blaise gave her the second one. He was grateful she had told him at home and that he read the letters himself so that now he could keep Draco on his feet.

" _Luna,_ " she began to read, " _I made a deal with them. He is to be released tomorrow and I'm going in. I'm not afraid. This is the best I could do for him and me both. I hope Harry and Ron would be able to forgive my lies if you ever tell them. But you must not tell anyone before the dungeon is fully locked. They must not come here. Tell Harry I forgive him. I know he did the best he could do and I hope that someday he would be able to live a more normal life with Ginny by his side, same goes for Ron. And for Draco_ ,"

here Luna stopped, she looked at him asking if she should go on. Now Blaise was carrying his whole weight as Malfoy was not able to control any muscle on his own. But Luna saw what she needed in his eyes and read only the most important part.

" _Do not put any blame on Draco. This is entirely my own wish and will and everything would be thrown away if he's punished for my own choice. And please, please do not tell him. Let him hate me. Let him think that I left him. Let him think that I just disappeared._ "

Draco stood there. It couldn't be real, could it? This was unbelievable. His love. His Hermione. Her name was now bitter-sweet. His body cave in and Blaise barely managed to catch him.

Harry was tear-eyed. His own orders had put his best friend in the hands of the Dementors. His gaze turned away from Luna. The whole room was quiet in shock. Harry looked to do the door and saw there Ron on his knees with an indescribable look of desperation, sadness and hatred.


	6. Chapter 6

Guys, thank you so much for following the story! It turns out that some of the chapters are a bit (a lot) duller than other but I think of them to be necessary so that all details are cleared out. I really hope that you wouldn't mind it but I promise that I'll give some throwbacks of the happy years in Hogwarts in next chapters. Please, leave reviews, so that I can know what you think about it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing that belongs to the wizarding world of Harry, except the plot of this story.

* * *

Ron heard enough to turn into a bull that saw red. He focused on Draco and aimlessly started beating him. Moments passed before anyone stood up and made an effort to stop him. Draco didn't even resist. He felt that he deserved every bit of the pain. He looked in the wild eyes of Ron. That was Weasly's way to manage in some way. And Malfoy felt really sorry for him. At least he had those moments with her to look back on while Ron always tried to take her back, to make her love him and that never worked. Draco was the easiest target but was no remedy for his pain.

Luna didn't even have to take out her wand to stupefy Ron and helped out Blaise to take him away. The room was silent.

"Does anybody want to say something?" Harry took things back in his hands.

"Or should we continue on our following meeting? Next time we will hear Draco Malfoy and, if needed, someone else. Ron Weasly will probably go trough an individual hearing due to his...condition. You may leave now."

Some hurried to get away from the room, while others lingered on their seats, unable to process the information. Harry was barely able to stand on his own, Ginny seated him. She acted entirely by sheer force of habit but the boiling on the inside emotions could be easily spotted on her reddened face.

Malfoy, not sure where to go without Blaise or Luna, remained seated.

"Come in his office, Draco. This is no place for such conversations." Ginny talked with an icy voice.

While she managed to half-drag her husband, she lead the way in an absolute silence. Draco didn't know what to expect but did not felt in danger from the weak Potter. She seated Harry and went out of the room, leaving them siting across each other without caring in this moment about anything else but her own resentment.

* * *

"I...I'm..." Harry stuttered not even knowing what to say.

"I should hate you for that, you know. I should murder you in cold blood. You destroyed my whole life. You took away from me the most precious thing that I knew I never deserved. The worst part is that I know she is tortured. I would even choose her to be beaten up hourly or experience whatever physical pain but not dementors."

Draco's gaze was blank as he remembered his short months in the hold of the shadows. Harry wanted to throw up. He couldn't bear hearing those things. But he had to. They say across each other not daring to look at the remnants of their old selves.

Each of them was recalling a different memory of a happier life. Harry remembered his first ride on Hogwarts Express. How he slowly started falling for the sister of his best friend but denied it for too long. He accused himself that he took no notice of the developing crush of Ron on Hermione which distanced them from one another. He regretted his resentment towards the Slytherin and the house as a whole. It was hypocrisy to promote equality between muggleborns and purebloods and at the same time to hate someone because of their Hogwarts house.

Silence was broken by a laughter that shocked Potter.

" I do not blame you, after all. Because I blame myself more than anybody else. Because I thought that she could turn her back to me. Because I thought she could have been lying to me, that her feelings, our feelings, were nothing to her. I spend all these years in a Salazar's forsaken cottage in the middle of nowhere brewing a potion that can make me dream of her."

Draco was now shouting, his every word tearing from his throat like a wounded animal's cries.

"I chose to believe she didn't want me to be part of her life after the war. I chose to forget."

Draco was a mess. Harry...Harry just sat and recalled old memories from Hogwarts of a small girl that repaired his glasses just because. How could either of the war heroes live a normal life after experiencing every pain imaginable, the worst of all to hurt your closest ones? They were poster children made up by a dead wizard in the face of Dumbledore. Harry hated him now. He knew that the old man used him for the well-being of the wizarding society, that he ruined the life uof a small baby in the name of a greater cause than just living a pitiful life. A whole broken generation was existing, not living, in a new world where they had to play their final roles and hope to die sooner so that no one could see how festered and decomposed they actually were on the inside. Some of them took respite in alcohol, madness, others hurled themselves in helping to build the new society in order to escape. No one could escape. Not Luna, not even Blaise or Neville.

Harry sat still and lost in thought while Draco subverted the cabinet.


	7. Chapter 7

Please, leave reviews so that I can know what you think about it, I'm eager to answer every question you might have. I also want to thank isa05 for betareading the chapter and helping me with basically everything.

Disclaimer: All credits for the characters and the whole universe are to J. , except for the plot of the story

* * *

 _ **Hogwarts 5 years ago**_

 _Hermione giggled as they passed the hallways. "Be quieter, Filch will catch us sneaking! No one is allowed to be that impudent in the face of a strict order to be in our dorms, not even us. " Draco scolded the Gryffindor but a playful smile was spreading on his beautiful face._

 _"Or what, Mr. Almighty Slytherin?" Her eyes dared him to do something. "Is the Head Boy scared of an old grumpy man?" she giggled again. Draco's gaze turned to her exposed neck. His eyes were now dark with passion but still playful. All of a sudden, he pinned her to the wall. His hot breath against her ear "Do not play with a fire you cannot control, Ms. Granger, or else you will burn your fair skin."_

 _Draco's mind went blank as she slowly ground on him, pulling his tie towards her. "And I would gladly burn in a fire so alluring as yourself."_

 _Her scent filled his nostrils and provoked all his other senses to come to life. His heart made his shirt tremble from the force it beat with._

 _"I think we should finish this in our dorm before I bend you over McGonagall's desk down the corridor."_

 _"Don't you dare! Are you insane?"_

 _"She may or may not be out of the castle for a couple of days," his smirk grew bigger on his face as a pale hand slowly made its way under her skirt. Her almost silent moan was joined by the meowing of a not that much of a beloved cat._

 _The portrait was near enough for them to reach before Filch could come._

 _"Run!" they both cried and filled the long corridors with laughter._

* * *

Draco was unable to read through the letters. Every sentence written in her handwriting made him ache inside out while memories long buried flooded his mind. He destroyed Harry's cabinet, then repaired every bit of it and destroyed it again all while the apathetic Potter sat still. Blaise took Draco back to their home but Malfoy couldn't escape the next hearing. Too soon, it was too soon. They gave him less than a week to go through all the letters and go back to the Ministry. For three day, he couldn't get past a certain passage in one of the letters.

Draco thought about the Weasel. According to Luna, Ginny later went to him and broke several of her brother's bones in an outburst of anger, which amused Draco. It was almost like the old days when Draco laughed every time the small Ginny had sent her brothers to Madam Pomfrey. Six years had passed since their last untroubled and happy year. The following year they had lived in constant fear and, in the last four, hell had broken loose on their whole generation in a way no one could have imagined. All were damaged in some way. Some had scars, many lost their loved ones but the most went out of this with almost no mental stability.

Draco looked again at the letter and read the sloppy characters that were written in an obvious hurry. "Tell Harry I forgive him. I know he did the best he could do and I hope that someday he would be able to live a more normal life with Ginny by his side, same goes for Ron. And for Draco, I should hope he will continue his life without me. That he will hate me. But I selfishly wish for him to never stop loving me as I would never be able to do it. I lost everything in the name of the wizarding world, Luna. My parents do not even remember me. My friends withdrew slowly from me in pursuit of the devil himself. How can I give up the only man who ever dared to love me enough to abandon everything for me? How can I cease to love the only one that loves me with the same fierceness as I do? And I didn't even prevent his imprisonment because I was naive enough to think that no one would ever suspect him of a bad deed. I was foolish, and now I must pay for it. But if he ever learns the truth, please," the words here were smudged by fallen tears that she had probably shed while writing it. Draco reread that passage over and over again. He felt pain in every part of his body. His heart was like a boulder in his chest that was falling through and endless void that sucked his all being in. "Tell him he is my only dream worth fulfilling. Tell him that he is more valuable to this world than he can ever imagine. Tell him how every memory I have of him is more than I could ever wish for in a life like mine. Because, unlike all of them, I found my love before anything could spoil it. My love was not provoked by the need to grieve with somebody else by my side who understands."

That was the farthest he had gone. This time he found some faint courage in himself, not exactly power but a need to know.

"I really do not know how to say goodbye. To you, Luna, is the easiest and it still seems impossible. Do not let them turn me into a godlike hero. I want all of you to, at least, have a decent life. I just have one last wish - give Draco my old diary. His touch will unlock a spell. It is all I can do."

Malfoy stood up abruptly. She left him something. She wanted him to know something. He didn't even think about finishing the letter as it flew across the room forgotten.

He ran through the rooms, looking for Luna. She was sitting in a rocking chair in the baby's room, her gaze wandering through the wall made to glow with all constellations.

Draco opened the door with too much force and stumbled in.

Luna's eyes were closed and a smile was spread on her lips.

"You did read it, didn't you?"

"If you mean.."

"Do not say words that you do not want to hear, Draco. That's how you give power to hate, fear, corruption."

She stood up and went to the crib and pulled out a very small notebook from the baby's pillow.

"The Ministry went through this home several times. I tried to be innovative as to where to hide it but it turned out that no one would even dare to think a wizard of mine and Blaise's level would ever hide something in plain sight in such a muggle way." For some reason, Draco found 'innovative' as a funny word when coming from her mouth but he blamed it on the shock. Her eyes pierced through his.

"Are you sure you want to have it?"

"Are you out of your mind? There is nothing I would not do in order to have another piece of her in my hands" his voice rose but trembled.

"You have to go through another questioning, Draco. Last time they went easy on you because you were away for so long. But now they will not be that kind and will tear every syllable of information that you have. Do you want to expose whatever she left for your eyes only to the others in the Ministry?"

Draco hadn't had the time to think about this but now it made sense and he hated it.

"I already know it exists, it won't be that hard for them to get it so I might as well have it now"

"I'll obliviate you. Put some false memories as it is for a short period of time and won't be that hard. I will leave a trigger to turn your memories back. But the decision is yours. We all have lived through enough for someone else to take decisions that were meant to be ours to make." Her eyes were too caring. Draco felt that he didn't deserve any of her kindness but he still was grateful for it.

"Do it. I owe her and myself at least this."


	8. Chapter 8

I'm so grateful for each of you follows my story! Please, leave reviews so that I know you keep reading so that I have a feedback about my work. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I own only the plot of the story, the rest belongs to Rowling herself.

* * *

Draco had his first decent sleep in four years. As he got up, a strange feeling was looming in the back of his mind but he felt too relaxed to spoil it with any suspicion. He looked in the mirror and saw a pale shadow staring back at him. Although he definitely looked better than before, he was still too thin, cheeks still hollow. His eyes were staring back blankly but he saw more sense in them than he had weeks ago.

"Who are you now, Malfoy? You belong neither here nor anywhere else. You justmope around in hopes a miracle will change the past years. And to think that not one, but two people care for you."

Hermione's smile on her sleeping face that lay next to him in a bed he never returned to, popped into his mind.

"Sometimes you are so pathetic that even the name Malfoy is not enough of an insult."

He stared some more at his reflection but after the face in the mirror didn't contribute to the conversation, he just sighed and went out of his room. But somehow, he still felt better than before. A faint hope was lifting his spirits, although he couldn't pinpoint where it came from.

Malfoy went to the kitchen and made himself a nice cup of coffee. The manor was too silent, the only sounds coming from his slow movements around the kitchen. He felt that something was out of the ordinary. He walked around, first to the living room, then to the library. He looked in a couple of the rooms in the house but they were all empty. As far as Draco knew, Blaise was out for work but there was no sight of Luna either.

Draco regretted his actions upon his arrival from the Spanish cottage. Luna was too caring and kind to him, too understanding and it unsettled Malfoy. He knew how to deal with anger and hate, but with such gentleness?

As Draco pondered on how weird his whole life had become, the baby's room came into view. Again, a strange feeling crept into his mind but he started to become very irritated with his own doubts about people that only did him good and he brushed it off. The door opened slightly to reveal Luna sitting in the rocking chair. She looked asleep but her body was at a weird angle. Her hands in a too uncomfortable position for her to sleep so peacefully.

He reluctantly went closer.

"Luna? Are you okay?"

He shook her gently, then a bit harder, but there was no reaction whatsoever.

Draco started to panic as he realized that she was in fact unconscious. He tried a couple of healing charms but none of them worked. He was on the verge of contacting Blaise but then her pale hand took his.

"I'm sorry about frightening you" she whispered, "though no one would expect Draco Malfoy to panic at the sight of an unconscious woman. "

"Aren't you already used to that? One would think that being on the list of the most wanted handsome boys in Hogwarts would have made unconscious girls an ordinary sight." She gave him a weak smile.

"For Godric's sake, do not laugh at me for being worried. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Magic exhausts me these days, you know. Somebody should have told me how tiring pregnancy can be."

"You should not bother with housework. You should have told me so that I could have been of help in compensation for all of this. You could, at least, have asked a house elf to help you."

"There are things you cannot help me with and house elves do not possess the power needed for some spells."

Something was truly out of the ordinary. Luna was indeed bizarre at times but she was more straightforward than this. Doubt crept again and a question slipped his mouth.

"What kind of spell? What spell did you cast, Luna?"

"What an idyllic sight. And I thought you would never be able to hold a normal conversation again."

Blaise stepped into the room with a smirk but Draco noticed how he struggled not to pant and that the smirk was way too forced.

"Shouldn't you be at work? What do they even pay you for?"

"Ah, I have missed your sarcasm, Draco. It can really make my day from time to time."

Blaise went to Luna with a nonchalant step and took her hands in his.

"Want to get some rest?

"You should be working, Draco's right. Plus, I'm not helpless at all, just tired. You should be investigating the cases you have and not lingering here."

"Blaise, what cases? And, for the record, I actually have no idea what your occupation is, for that matter."

Luna was perfectly calm but Blaise was fidgeting and nervousness could be easily spotted on his face.

"I work for the Dark artifacts and magic department in the Ministry."

"So you still perform dark magic then?"

"No, Draco, I just investigate cases that involve dark magic."

"Okay, let's sum this up. You, a former suspect of being one of Voldermort's allies, work again with dark magic with the approval of the Ministry? That is one hell of a plot twist, don't you think?"

"You have no right of doubting and criticizing my lifestyle and job, Malfoy. Especially when your main occupation is moping around."

Luna furrowed her brows and stood up but it was too abruptly and she lost her balance. Draco, being closer to her, grabbed her waist by instinct and then carefully helped her to regain control over her body.

"I may have been isolated for years and I may have indulged in self-destruction during those years but I have not lost my ability to tell when you lie to me, Blaise. And I can bet you are hiding information of great importance. You have not changed since Hogwarts, Zabini. And it is sad that your lying skills have not either"

Blaise was beyond furious.

"You have all the reasons to be doubtful, Draco. But remember you live under our roof and that you are under my protection. Blaise does not even have half of the influence I possess in the Ministry. Don't make enemies you cannot defeat." Luna smiled sweetly at him and unsteadily walked away. Draco knew she was right and that by no means she meant him harm but if she had a reason, she could make his life a living hell.

Blaise followed his wife's steps but stopped at the door frame and looked back at Draco.

"I shouldn't care what you are going through but I do. Luna does, too. Don't make me regret trying to help your ungrateful arse."

"I never wished to have you as my guardian."

"And I am not. But you should, at least, learn to trust us more. Your ill mind won't be an excuse forever."

"I am sane, Blaise."

"At least you try to act up as if you were." with these words Blaise turned around and left Draco alone with the blinking constellations above his head.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey, guys, I really am so sorry about the delay with the chapter. I had some difficulty writing it and other personal stuff to deal with. The chapter is a bit longer as s compensation. **WARNING!:** In this chapter Ron is presented not in a very good light, so keep that in mind.

I also plan to start **posting once every two weeks** so that I have enough time to think through the next chapters. Also, let's applaud _isa05_ for being the greatest betareader. She helped me more than I can describe and I'm really touched that she takes time to help me with my story. Seriously, she is the best.

 **Please, leave reviews** so that I can know you continue reading (I can be really boring sometimes) and I would love to hear all your questions and comments. But, keep in mind, next chapter will be out around 21 May.

 **Disclaimer:** I own just the plot of this story, the universe is all by Queen Rowling.

* * *

 _An arm snaked across Draco's back._  
 _"Wake up. Stop sleeping in because I don't possess the willpower to go out of bed if you just lay down in all your naked glory. And we cannot continue skipping the morning classes because of your laziness."_

 _The pillow Draco was lying on muffled his speech._

 _"And you should stop being so uptight. Especially when it comes to classes you already know more about than anyone else in our year"_

 _His naked back shifted and turned around to show a slender but muscular snow white chest. Draco put his hand under his head and looked at the small figure that shadowed the sun behind her. Her gentle hand caressed his sleepy face but her furrowed brow was contradicting her delicate touch._

 _"When did you manage to come back?"_

 _His body stiffened and he sat up unconsciously._

 _"Early."_

 _"Don't try and play the almighty man of the house. Just say it. Words won't hurt as much as your silence "_

 _"Some things are better left unsaid."_

 _"Your silence hurts way more than a Death Eaters' meeting story. Because I'm more than furious that you think I may blame you for saving your own arse from a sure death by the hands of your own wicked family!"_

 _Silencing charms were permanently put all around the dorm after one of the consecutive verbal storms that raged around it and Draco was grateful that this conversation wouldn't echo around the long corridors of the castle. But habits were also hard to be broken._

 _"I still cannot wrap my mind around the idea that you still think I might be moved by the pitiful screams of some.." he almost choked in the words, "things that do not even deserve a name to be referred with."_

 _Silence. A loud slap resounded through the room._

 _The blond strands from his hair waved gently with his abrupt spin. He almost threw up. He was cold. Everything was slowly spinning unevenly._

 _His naked back stung from her salty tears that fell onto well concealed wounds._

 _"Some day you will have to learn that the Order believes you. That you are not the rug of some...not some, but your blind and brainwashed father just like I'm not the emotional trashcan of my friends." the image of Ron gripping her wrists tightly flashed way too quickly before his eyes to be noticed. "Some day you will believe me that you are not a monster in my eyes, at least not after all of this."_

 _His cheeks were wet. The wounds in his back were hurting. His head pounded from the lack of sleep and his heart ached with unknown before desires._

 _"Some day you will believe when I say that I love you."_

* * *

Draco slowly sat up in the chair he had fallen asleep in. His mind still foggy with the memory that drifted away together with the sleep. He noticed that neither his mind nor his mouth couldn't bear the sound or the taste of her name.

The memory was often reappearing. It was bitter-sweet. He couldn't ever escape the influence of his parents. Their Death Eater marks haunted him for years. Only a miracle saved his skin from being disfigured with it just because they thought he would be more valuable as a spy. But he changed in a matter of days from the despicable pureblood way of thinking into a more human one. One that saw true care, kindness and friendship that were directed towards him.

Draco still refused to remember that time when they truly spoke, he and Granger. But maybe in the near future, when he was more sane, or even madder for that matter, he would. And it will be worth it.

Draco got up and went to his room. He had no excuse to look unpresentable on this questioning. Although it came too fast and he still felt his gut turning just by the thought of speaking about her letters, he had to show the wizards that he was intact. The sounds of Blaise shouting and running around the house informed Draco that he would probably have to go downstairs. As he exited the room, he caught a last glimpse of his reflection in the mirror and hoped for the best.

Blaise was like a tornado that was raging around the living room. Luna was sitting in a chair, completely calm and had a little smirk on her lips as she watched her husband going wild. Draco felt like an intruder in their family life. But neither of them would let him go, mainly because both of them felt too involved in his life and would be more nervous if he was away.

"I think we should apparate or we will be late. Oh, Draco, darling, I'm glad you're ready because Blaise is enough to deal with."

"What do you mean by this? We will be late if you all continue to linger around!"

"Blaise, you're the one who's making us late. Draco has been waiting in the door frame for like 5 minutes now and probably half an hour in his room while you shout around the manor."

She got up the chair with difficulty. Blaise caught the movement with the corner of his eye and immediately went to help his wife. Luna furrowed her brows but couldn't deny that she needed the help.

Moments later all three were walking down the enormous corridors of the Ministry.

Draco carried Luna's belongings in one hand but, just as before, she walked next to him, arm around his, with all her dignity.

The room looked smaller and gloomier to Draco. He wasn't as intimidated and overwhelmed as last time but he was still anxious.

They took their seats. Just beside Luna's usual place was a new stool for Draco.

"As far as I can see, we are all here. Please, settle down and let us begin the meeting."

Potter emerged from an unknown place, like a ghost which suited his appearance.

"I have to inform you, that" Harry gulped "Ron Weasley will have to go through another, and this time, public questioning as his last one revealed information that should be said only under veritaserum or we risk big misconceptions."

Wizards were whispering. Some of them anxious, other just intrigued. Draco felt something was wrong with this but his attention was suddenly directed towards Neville.

Now a grown-up man, Neville looked nothing like his teenage years. Although Malfoy wasn't able to notice him before, now he saw that the Gryffindor had grown in confidence. This made his uncomfortable shifting even more worrisome.

"I demand to know what happened on that questioning, Potter. I know it should be a private one but the information is concerning everyone here." Some of the wizards were on the verge of their seats. Secrecy wasn't something that they were going to allow.

"It does not have anything to do directly with the matter we are discussing." Harry's face was stern enough but no one batted an eye.

"But it does have to do with Ms. Granger or I would not have been here, would I?" Draco found an inner strength he didn't know he had. But Harry wasn't happy at all with his lack of control in the room.

" I believe that the well being of Ms. Granger is what gathered us here anyway."

"I do not think I would have been dragged from Spain for a mere gathering to discuss our love for the War Hero. I am here not just to SAVE," Draco's voice rose a bit, " Ms. Granger from your lightheaded order but also to get back Mrs. Malfoy."

"As far as we all know, there isn't a woman with the title Mrs. Malfoy except for the deceased Narcissa Malfoy."

Harry was starting to become impatient and thought that Draco was stepping over the line.

Luna's laughter filled the room and silenced all whisper with its abruptness.

"Sadly for you, Draco is right to call Hermione Mrs. Malfoy. The legal documents were signed a while ago."

"Mrs. Zabini, this is not the place for such inappropriate jokes."

It was Draco's turn to laugh.

"She is right though. Ms. Granger, as you are used to call her, needed the protection that my family name provides so I gave it to her. But I really do not think that this changes the matter of the meeting."

"But it changes the meaning of my brother's confession."

Ginny's eyes were wide in horror. Blaise stepped in unable to remain silent.

"How so?"

Neville opened his mouth to speak but Harry rose from his stool.

"Bring Mr. Weasley in."

Everyone was silent, anticipating. Ron was dragged in by two wizards, blurring out words. The veritaserum was obviously working.

"Ya should've asked me first if I wanna go through that."

"You do not have a choice." The coldness in Ginny's voice made Draco shiver.

"Mr. Longbottom, please, start with the questioning."

Draco was surprised that Neville was chosen to be the inquisitor but knew better than to open his mouth.

"During his private questioning, Mr. Weasley revealed that he had known about the order to lock up former Death Eaters in a private part of Azkaban. Furthermore, he knew about Ms. Granger, sorry, Mrs. Malfoy's plan to go rescue Draco Malfoy. Even more, he admitted that he tried to Imperius Hermione Granger in order to take her away from Draco and did nothing to stop her or inform the Ministry that she was alive and headed to the prison."

Neville was serious, his voice was flat but his hands were shaking slightly.

"He did what?"

"The stupid bitch deserves to rot in Azkaban for choosing your sly arse before me." Ron spat in Draco's direction.

"Ya cannot blame me for doin'er a favor but she was ungrateful."

The blood in Draco's veins froze.

"You have the purest luck that I love her enough to not jump at you and make you scream in pain. Her rescue is more important than killing you."

Ron's laughter filled the silent room.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey there! So, I had a conversation with a girl on facebook if a writer should ask for reviews. I wanted to make it clear that I just want to hear back from you and to know what you really think about my story. I do not expect all reviews to be positive and I want to assure you that I will not take chapters as "hostage" for reviews or follows. Reviews are my real and only feedback from you and I just desire to improve. **So, please, leave one, if you have the time!**

 **Disclaimer** : This beautiful universe belongs to our beloved Joanne Rowling, the rest is just blabber of my sleep deprived mind.

* * *

No one could wrap their mind around Ron's confession. His laughter was echoing through the room, nobody else dared making a sound.

Harry cleared his throat.

"Now you can see why I insisted on you hearing this directly from Ronald Weasly."

"Ya're all weak and stupid. Why'd waste energy to safe a bitch that knows not how to sort her priorities."

Blaise was just as angry as everyone else.

"Will we continue listening to this drunkard or can we proceed with the meeting?"

"I have to follow protocol, Zabini. I want to propose to sentence Ronald Weasly for rehabilitation in St. Mungo's."

"You cannot be serious. All participants in the war that used black magic are to be sentenced in Azkaban. Many Death Eaters have more reasons to be put in a mental institution than him! Usage of black magic should be punished accordingly."

Blaise was red in the face.

" In order for him to go to Azkaban, there should be a trial. You should be aware, Mr. Zabini, that this is impossible in our situation. For now, this is our only alternative." Harry forced the words out with difficulty, it was obviously too hard for him to talk about his childhood friend like this.

"For now I will agree with you, but keep in mind, Potter," Blaise looked at him with determination, " that once Hermione is back, I will not leave this case like that. I will not defend any Death Eaters but I will not defend Ronald Weasly either."

Neville stepped in.

"It is time for Draco Malfoy to go through his questioning." He put a glass of veritaserum before him and Draco drank it.

"First, no one is allowed to interrupt this questioning. If you have any questions that are to be asked, direct them to Luna Zabini. She will then come to me and ask them."

Draco knew it was now or never, he was uptight enough to continue with this.

"I am ready, Longbottom."

"Were you in contact with Hermione Malfoy, neé Granger, during your stay in Azkaban?"

"No."

"Did you have any idea about her plans?"

Again a negative answer.

"Did you read through all the letters that were I possession of Luna Zabini?"

Draco paused for a moment, it was hard to remember some of them.

"Yes, I did."

Neville furrowed his brow but continued.

"Please, give us a summary of what you read."

"The letters pictured her emotional state during the so called mission."

"Her who?"

Draco almost chocked on her name.

"Hermione Granger - Malfoy."

"Did she leave any instructions for you or anyone else about what actions to be undertaken after you were released?"

Draco's pupils were dilated. The veritaserum couldn't let him tell a lie but he didn't know what the truth was.

"I..I-I..."

"Is there something wrong, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes but I do not know what."

Luna looked worryingly at him but no one paid attention.

"Did Hermione Granger gave any instructions in her letters?"

Draco started shaking.

"Je ne sais pas, je ne sais rien."

Everyone looked at Draco with confusion. Blaise snickered.

"The veritaserum is a strong potion. If he is under stress, he may start talking in a different language. This way the mind tries to sort out the information better and give a clearer answer." Neville explained in a calm voice. "But this also shows that he may or may not hide information. Draco Malfoy could not do it in purpose but I am not allowed to go through his mind and trace any usage of magic."

Harry wasn't pleased.

"I know we should follow the protocol but in this case..."

"No!" Luna's voice echoed around the room. "You will not abandon the protocol the moment you want. After all, we all agreed on Ronald Weasly's case because of this protocol. You will not torture an innocent man just because he was not that fortunate to be your dorm mate. I refuse to allow this to happen."

Neville looked at Harry who expected his seconding.

"I agree with Mrs. Zabini. This kind of magic may leave scars in one's mind. I am also inclined to think that this might be a self-defense mechanism that stops a bad memory from reappearing. No one can oppose to the fact that this whole 'situation' , if I may call it that, is a real challenge to Mr. Malfoy. Let us not forget that he was also for months in Azkaban and tortured by dementors. He only recently came back to London which is also a factor."

Draco didn't hear any of this. His body was jerking, his grey eyes were blank and watery. For one Neville was right, Draco's mind was not sound enough to endure this kind of questioning.

Luna stood up and went to Draco. Blaise followed up and together they helped Malfoy to stand on his two feet.

Harry was beyond angry.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"As I said, I will not allow this nonsense to continue. Mr. Malfoy obviously is not in a good state to proceed with this. You may not care about his constitution, but we do. Now, if you please." Luna barely walked herself. Neville smiled at them and let them go. Ginny also stood up and went to help Luna walk while Draco was dragged by Zabini.

Harry looked at his wife's back as she walked away from him and he couldn't shake the feeling that this was an end for them, maybe not the end of their marriage, but of something just as big.


	11. Huge Apology

Hey, guys! I am so sorry I have disappeared for so long. It is no excuse but I had some problems happening in my personal life and a huge writer's block made it impossible for me to write. I'm really sad to tell you that the story will be on hiatus for some time and I cannot promise when am I going to post next. I hope you will understand me. One thing for sure, I won't delay the next chapter more than September. I wish you all a nice summer and I hope I will soon be updating again.


End file.
